Our Morning
by CE Productions
Summary: Anakin decides to make breakfast for his family but at the same time remembering back the good times from being a Jedi to having a family.


This is my first take on the clone wars series and this is going to be a bit different and my take on Anisoka ship. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Star Wars related, they all belong to Disney and Lucasfilm.

* * *

Our Morning

It's a busy time in Coruscant as if the city has never rested and it has been that way for a long time. They were in times of peace now that the war with the separatists has ended and with the emperor dead, peace finally existed throughout the galaxy. In a small apartment the suns light hit the window which eventually woke up Anakin Skywalker, now a retired Jedi living a normal civil life. He soon looks at the time and sees its 8 in the mourning and as he got up, an arm around him and looks to see it's his wife Ahsoka who also woke up.

"Good Morning Anakin"

"Good morning Ashoka"

"Where are you going"?

"Going to make breakfast, you can go back to sleep"

"Let me help you out" as she tries to get up, but Anakin stops her

"No Ashoka, I can do it you need some rest right now"

"You're being a bit over protective, at least let me help you"

"I'm not, I'm just doing the best for you and our son" he says as he gives a kiss on Ashoka's stomach who she is now 6 months pregnant with their second child.

"Alright, but next time you better not use that same excuse"

"I won't I promise"

He soon gives her a kiss and leaves the room. As he arrives at the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast, he starts think back at the time in the war that led his to where he is now, and he is happy for it.

" _The force and faith always have plans for us and I'm happy that it led me to where I am"_ he thought to himself

When he first met Ashoka, it became a fast friendship for both but at the same time he was suffering some problems with his now ex wife Padma. It didn't go well for them and soon they separated and went their own ways. He went through hard times but Ahsoka was always there with him to help him out. As the war kept going, they soon became closer and closer until they professed their love for each other but kept it a secret because a Jedi was forbidden to be in a relationship or be married. After the war, they both decided to retire and live a quiet life and at the same time he proposed to Ashoka which she said yes. They quickly got married and now have a 6 year old daughter and a son on the way and he has been happy to where he is now.

As he finished up, he hears footsteps and turns around to see that his daughter Linda was in the kitchen

"Good morning dad"

"Good morning Linda" he says as he gives her a warm hug

"Where's mom"?

"She'll be coming down in a bit"

"Okay. Hey dad, can I ask you something"?

"Sure, what is it"?

"Have you ever thought about you and mom going back to being a Jedi"?

"Sweetheart" he says as he picks her up and gives her a hug

"I know being a Jedi was something me and your mother liked, and it was fun, but we were in tough times because of the war, and we always took care of each other no matter what. Even though we miss it we would never trade anything to go back and it's because we have you and your brother on the way and this family is the best we ever have".

"So never have thoughts of going back"?

"I do, but I would never go back because I have a loving family that I would spend the rest of my life with than being a Jedi".

Linda soon smiled at her dad's response and gives him a tight warm hug as the same for him.

Right in the middle Ashoka arrives to see what's going on.

"Am I miss something here"?

They turn around to see Ashoka standing there watching and soon Linda runs to her mom to give her a hug

"Good morning mom"

"Good morning my sweetheart, what were you talking about"?

"I was asking dad if he ever thought about going back to being a Jedi and he said no".

"Of course, he would say no as the same for me and that's because were a family and we always stick together and never be separated. You can go to the table and wait for us to bring breakfast okay"?

"Okay"

As soon as she left, Ashoka walks up to Anakin wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"She does ask a lot about our time as Jedi's".

"She does, but our life as Jedi's are behind and were here now together with a beautiful life and a beautiful family".

"I agree, now do you need help this time"?

"Yes, I do" he says as he gives her a quick kiss, and both go to get breakfast ready and soon bring it to the table for all three to eat.

As they were eating Anakin starts to think in how thing have changed for him and Ashoka throughout there life and wonders what else is there for him but knows that will come in its own time. For now, he just wants to enjoy this moment with his wife and daughter and is happy that they are together as one family.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy holidays.


End file.
